Stress Relief
by solitaryloner
Summary: So I'm trying to start a contest. Requirements: Supernatural themes, rated between K to T, any and all pairings are allowed. Deadline for submission is 12th November 2012. More details inside. Please register through reviewing, thank you!:D
1. Registration?

Contest name: Stress Relief.

Rating: Between K to T. Strictly no M rating.

Genre required: Supernatural

Deadline for submission: 12th November, 2359, following this site's timing. (It's my birthday on 12th November!)

Please register for the contest through a review! Thank you very much!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solitaryloner looked around the room, wondering what she was supposed to say. Because she had totally forgotten...where was Len, anyway? He was supposed to be here!

''Solitaryloner-san!'' she turned as she heard Len rushing into the room. He was breathing hard, his blonde hair sticking out all over the place. ''Sorry I'm late! Have you started yet?''

''Started on what?'' she frowned. She stared hard at Len, who stared right back at her. ''Where's Rin?'' her voice took on a scary tone. Len swallowed, fearful for his sister.

''Um, she'll be coming soon. And...you were going to talk about your contest thing, solitaryloner-san?'' he asked helplessly, waving his hands all over the place.

Solitaryloner brightened. Oh, right! Silly her! She had forgotten all about it! ''Yes, the contest! Well, recently, I've been getting a little bit of writer's block. And that, coupled with plain laziness, makes me...lazy. So I decided I wanted to start a contest and judge stuff!''

Len rolled his eyes. ''Because she's the kind of person who has nothing better to do. Well, she's supposed to be studying for her exams, but then I guess she's just out to fail -'' His mouth was covered by a hand, and he made a muffled sound of protest. Solitaryloner grinned.

''Ignore Len!'' she chirped. ''Anyway, I kind of wonder whether anyone is actually going to participate, but...I can hope, right? I wanted to have this contest to de-stress! Studying for exams is really stressing me out...''

Len managed to squirm free. He glared at solitaryloner, who shrugged, not looking sorry at all. ''On the chance that anyone wants to participate in this contest,'' he said stiffly, ''there are some conditions and all that. Yeah.''

''Yes, like the rating! Definitely K to T. No M. I know I have M rated stories, those usually feature Len -'' Len spluttered - ''but in this case, I don't want to...read about M stuff. De-stress time. Stories are better than chocolate!''

Len wondered if there were earplugs anywhere. He wanted to use them, badly. He coughed and tried to ignore solitaryloner's comment just now. ''Also, the genre needs to contain supernatural themes! Solitaryloner-san needs supernatural stuff because I suspect that she's a blood-sucking vampire -''

''Len-kun,'' solitaryloner smiled sweetly, ''I'd appreciate it if you shut up. Just because I am nocturnal does not mean that I'm a vampire.''

Len swallowed. Solitaryloner only called him 'Len-kun' when she was unhappy with him. And when solitaryloner was unhappy, bad things tended to happen. ''Shutting up, solitaryloner-san. My mouth is zipped and shut.''

''Good,'' solitaryloner patted him on the head. ''You're so cute, Len!'' she said randomly, grinning like the perverted maniac she was. Len felt very, very scared. ''I'd really like it if there was romance involved, but anything will do. So long as there are supernatural themes.''

''How about the pairings and stuff?'' Len piped up, hoping not to make her mad again. Solitaryloner cocked her head and thought.

''Well...any pairing is accepted! Really. Any. Even LenXRin. Yaoi (Boys Love) and Yuri (Girls Love) are also allowed. Love triangles are also accepted...but it must end with only a PAIRing. Which means, as the author, if there is a love triangle involved, you must write about someone getting dumped or something. Which is really quite sad.''

Len stared at her. ''I thought you hated yaoi and yuri. Oh, and twincest between Rin and I.''

Solitaryloner rolled her eyes. ''Well, usually. But I'm being open and accepting here, and it doesn't necessarily have to be a romantic pairing for Len with Rin. Also, I've decided I _kind of _like yuri. Just a little. Especially when Rin-chan is involved! Rin-chan is so cute!''

Len now felt scared for his sister. ''Rin?'' he asked weakly. ''Um...why Rin?'' A thought occurred to him. ''And what language should the contest pieces be written in? Since your grasp of the Chinese language is hardly proficient...''

''For once, Len is right. My Chinese is terrible. Please submit all works in English! Oh, and why Rin? Because...she's so adorable!'' a manic glint shone in solitaryloner's eyes. ''And so cuddly! I just want to hold her tight and squeeze the life out of her! Rin-chan is mine! Mine! Miiiine!''

Solitaryloner suddenly slumped over in a faint. Len looked up, and there stood his sister, a giant orange ball held in her arms. Rin blinked down at the author, who was unconscious. ''Did I hit her that hard?'' she asked sweetly.

''No,'' Len shook his head. ''Not at all.'' He sighed, feeling embarrassed on behalf of the perverted maniac. ''Sorry about that, I think all the stress has gone to solitaryloner's brain. So, pairings and genre have been sorted out...''

''Deadline!'' Rin bounced up enthusiastically. ''Please submit your entry latest by 12th November 2012, at 11.59 pm following this site's timing. It's her birthday then, so she will greatly appreciate it! The stories should be one-shots, and if they are multi-chapters, please limit it to five chapters maximum!''

Len nodded, smiling at his sister. ''So...I think that's about it! Wow, she's actually pretty lenient, isn't she?'' he muttered.

''Well, of course! It's me!'' solitaryloner suddenly shot right up, scaring the life out of Rin and Len. She brushed herself off, looking perfectly fine as they gaped at her.

''I thought Rin killed you,'' Len said baldly. Solitaryloner shrugged casually.

''Well, yes, she did. But because I'm the author, I can come back to life any time I want,'' she explained, twirling around. Len and Rin exchanged a look. Great. They would never be able to get rid of her now.

''So...how about the prizes and all that?'' Rin spoke up. Solitaryloner looked confused.

''What prizes?'' she asked. Len sighed at the stupidity of the author. _I can't believe that she has the nerve to write stories about me, the awesomely fantastic Kagamine Len!_

''You know,'' he said slowly. ''Prizes? If you don't give prizes, then no one is going to participate! There's this concept, called work for reward and reward for work. You need a prize!''

''Oh! A prize!'' solitaryloner clapped her hands. ''I got it!'' From out of nowhere, a whiteboard and marker mysteriously appeared. As Len and Rin stared at the board, solitaryloner started writing all over the clean white surface.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

1st Prize: A gift fic from me, of any pairing and genre of your choice, even LenXRin - which I normally do not write. Multi-chapter or one-shot, all up to the winner. Also, a favour of any choice, even drawings (though I can't draw, just to warn people) and finally, I will advertise you on my profile for the rest of the year!

2nd Prize: A gift fic from me, any pairing other than LenXRin. Any genre. Again, multi-chapter or one-shot is up to the winner. Along with one favour or your choice (Reminder: I can't draw.)

3rd Prize: A gift fic from me, any pairing other than LenXRin. Again, any genre as well. And, uh maybe you'd like to collab with me for a story? I'm looking for partners for collabs.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solitaryloner finished the last word with a flourish, turning around proudly. ''These are the prizes! Any objections?'' she beamed.

Len and Rin were staring at her. ''Isn't that...I don't know, a lot? You're kind of swamped with a lot of other incomplete stories right now, you know,'' Rin said hesitantly.

Solitaryloner rolled her eyes and waved her hands around. ''I can cope!'' she insisted. The twins shrugged, arching their eyebrows in faint disbelief. No one could multi task that well.

''Sure, whatever you say,'' Len mumbled. ''Anyway, to register for the contest, please review! State the name of your story in your review! Also, in the summary of your story, please write something along the lines of 'For solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest' or something like that. Make it clear, if not she'll just end up confusing herself.''

''Len-kun, you make me sound stupid,'' solitaryloner smiled sweetly again. Len hated that smile - it sent chills down his spine.

''You are,'' he mumbled daringly, under his breath. Solitaryloner's eyes widened, and she grabbed him by his tie, dragging him out of the room, Len shrieking the whole time. Rin stared at them, then turned and shook her head.

''Ignore them,'' she smiled. ''Anyway, please review and register! Write about me please! I want to be an angel or something like that -''

Len's screaming was very audible. ''You use me in all of your stories! I want a pay rise!''

''Miku-chan is so much cuter and sweeter than you are! I use her in everything too and she never once complained, not like you, Len-kun!'' solitaryloner was raging.

''Because you bribed her with leeks so she won't complain! You never gave me anything! You're biased, solitaryloner-san!''

''Me? Biased?'' solitaryloner screeched. ''I'll show you biased! Rin-chan, come here now!''

There was a faint shriek of ''Please no don't touch my banana tree don't don't don't'', and Rin sighed. She shook her head at them.

''Well, see you guys next time! Please sign up for this, just so we can stop our suffering!''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **My first time at writing something humour like. I hope it turned out okay. I wasn't joking about the contest though...I really hope someone will sign up._

_So, a little recap, in case the screaming made everything kind of unclear:_

_The genre needs to have supernatural in it. Other themes are allowed. If there is romance, the story must end up with a pairing, so that means two people only._

_The pairing can be anything. It doesn't matter, as what I'm looking out for is an interesting story line and how well it can capture my attention. A good story will be a good story, regardless of what kind of pairing it is._

_One-shots or multi-chapters is up to you, but please limit it to five chapters max. The length (as in, number of words) is up to you as well, but split it into five chapters only._

_To register for this contest, please review this story, saying that you are registering for the contest, and state the title of your story. Also, when you post your story, in the summary please write: For solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest or something like that._

_There will be prizes for the top three pieces! The deadline for submission of stories is 12th November 2012, at 11.59 pm following this site's time zone. Please register for the contest before 12th November, as the closing date for the contest is that date._

_Please write in English! I'm not very good at any other language, so...my Chinese is atrocious, for anyone who's interested._

_Anyway, please sign up! Thank you! If there are any other questions or clarifications to be made, feel free to ask through review or PM._


	2. Clarifications

Contest name: Stress Relief.

Rating: Between K to T. Strictly no M rating.

Genre required: Supernatural

Deadline for submission: 12th November, 2359, following this site's timing. (It's my birthday on 12th November!)

Please register for the contest through a review! Thank you very much!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solitaryloner took a look at the number of registrations, sighed and nodded, fairly satisfied. ''Well, at least I received registrations overnight! I was wondering whether I'd wake up to find that no one has signed up at all...''

Len rolled his eyes. ''They're just being nice,'' he said condescendingly. Rin gasped and tapped him on the shoulder as solitaryloner turned to stare at Len, a murderous aura around her.

''Len-kun, do you have a death wish?'' solitaryloner asked, again smiling that sickeningly sweet smile. Heart racing in sheer terror, Len mimed zipping his mouth shut.

Solitaryloner nodded again and turned to stare gloomily at the reviews page. ''I'm wondering whether I should shorten the deadline,'' she said aloud. ''I mean, it's June now...the deadline is November...maybe it's a little too long?''

''You should,'' Rin agreed, bobbing her head to the beat as Len's song, _Spice! _blasted through her headphones. ''Maybe more people would register if the deadline is more urgent.''

''But if I give a longer time for submission, then more people might sign up too, right?'' solitaryloner slumped over her table in defeat. ''Since there's more time for people to really spend time and work on their pieces? I don't know...and I feel so unloved!''

''You are overreacting,'' Rin said calmly, peeling an orange and popping the whole thing into her mouth. Len still wasn't saying anything, rocking back and forth on his heels.

''I am not!'' solitaryloner screeched, the stress infecting her head again. ''I'm just utterly demoralised and depressed...and you are just sitting there and eating oranges!''

Rin shrugged. ''I like oranges,'' she stated matter-of-factly. She turned to look at her twin. ''Well, Len? Say something. You're not mute.''

''She'll kill me if I open my mouth,'' Len said through hand gestures. Solitaryloner rolled her eyes at Len's 'words', then sighed.

''Fine. Len, you may speak now...you shota.'' Len tensed up when he heard that.

''I am not a shota!'' he exclaimed defensively, placing his hands on his hips. ''Weren't you listening to me singing 'Gekokujou'? I said there, plainly, that I was not a shota! I am a man!''

''You're fourteen years old,'' solitaryloner replied, sounding bored. She had heard all this before one too many times. ''Gakupo is a man. Kaito is a man, though admittedly a childish one. Kiyoteru is a man. You are not a man.''

''I am not a shota!'' Len yelled. ''Piko is a shota! So is Lui Hibiki...sort of,'' he frowned. ''But Piko is way more of a shota than I am! Why don't you go and pick on him instead?''

Solitaryloner shot him a droll look. ''Piko isn't here,'' she informed him. ''But Len, you're so cute! And when you cross-dress, you are so adorable! Like when you're singing with VanaN'Ice? I loved your dress in Imitation Black, you looked absolutely gorgeous!''

Len's face flushed. ''I hate that dress!'' he folded his arms across his chest. ''And I hate cross-dressing! Kaito and Gakupo are just perverts, and anyway they decided I was the only one pretty enough to pass as a girl...''

''Yeah, that's true, hence the fact that you're a shota,'' Rin jumped in, sounding excited. ''Of course you're pretty! You're my twin!''

Len groaned. ''Oh, no. Not you too, Rin! You're supposed to be on my side, not on hers!'' he pointed an accusing finger at the author, who just yawned and fanned herself.

The twins launched into another argument, as usual, and solitaryloner tried to tune them out. ''So anyway. I decided I want to clarify certain things in this chapter, in case anyone is confused. Firstly, this contest is NOT a matter of giving me a bunch of ideas. You have to write your story out, not just give me a summary of it. Also, do not give me ideas and ask me to write them out - you write. I judge.''

Solitaryloner turned to the twins, who were still screeching away at each other. She sighed, feeling a little exhausted by them. ''Secondly, the matter about pairings...yes, it's okay to have a couple of minor and side pairings. Those can be threesomes. But the MAIN pairing must be between only two people! No love triangles allowed for the main pairing!''

The author then flipped through a little notepad, where she had been taking down all of her notes. ''Thirdly, after you have posted your story on this site, please send me a PM or review notifying me that you want me to read your story. Include the title of your story, and preferably the link to your story as well. I will read through every single entry again after the closing date for submission.''

She flipped a large whiteboard around, which stated in bold letters: How To Register.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

1. Review this story, saying that you want to register for solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest. Write down, in your review, the title of your story. If you have not thought of a title, then just register first and send me another review, or PM, next time telling me the title. _When you have completed your story, please send me the link to your story. It speeds things up._

2. After registration, just do whatever you want. You don't even have to start writing now, so long as you COMPLETE your story by the deadline, 12th November. You can keep updating your story, but only until then. After that, all new chapters will not be considered.

3. When you post your story, mention in your summary that this is for solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest. So your summary will look something like this after you post it:

Oh No, My Road Roller! (Title) by solitaryloner (Author) Number of stories: 23

Summary: Len and Rin are irritating twins who escaped Crypton and are intent on taking over the world with their beloved road roller. Except they find out that their road roller is somehow the MOTHER OF FRANKENSTEIN! What will they do with their monster road roller? Will they let it rule? For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest! **(THE LAST PART IS VERY IMPORTANT.)**

Genre: Supernatural and Humour Language: English Character(s): Len K. and Rin K. Rating: K/K+/T. No. of words: 5k+ No. of chapters: 5. Update date: 11/12/12 Publish date: 11/12/12 Status: Complete

If I recall, that's what the summary of stories looks like after you publish it on the site. So don't forget the last part! If you don't write it there (Or in the Author's Note inside, if there's really no space) I will not read your entry.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Rin and Len ceased their fighting and stared at the whiteboard. ''Our road roller...is the mother of Frankenstein? Are you serious?'' Rin stared at the board, then at solitaryloner.

''No, it's just something I made up in the spur of the moment,'' solitaryloner waved her hands around. ''So I hope everyone has got that? Good. If there are any other clarifications, feel free to make them through review or PM...''

Len and Rin exchanged a glance. ''She seems really stressed out over this thing. Did you get entertainment?'' Len hissed at his sister.

She nodded. ''They should be here right...about...now,'' she stared at the door.

And the door to the room opened. SeeU and SeeWoo walked in, looking mildly confused. ''Rin?'' SeeU asked shyly. ''You asked us to come here? May I ask...why?''

Solitaryloner turned at the sound of new voices and she squealed, her voice going dangerously high-pitched. Everyone in the room flinched. ''Oh my god, you're Koreans!'' she gushed, immediately running over to them.

SeeU and SeeWoo blinked. ''Um. We have Korean voice banks, yeah...?'' SeeWoo mumbled. ''Hey, I know you! You're the author who always makes me seem like a total jerk in your stories!'' SeeWoo suddenly recalled.

''And you never even used me before!'' SeeU blinked, her large blue eyes filling with tears. Solitaryloner withdrew, panicking at the sight of tears. Oh dear Lord, how does one deal with this? She didn't know what to do!

Len and Rin took the chance, while solitaryloner was busy trying to comfort SeeU, to run out of the room. They were not going to be around for the next chapter - solitaryloner was going to kill them both, one of these days.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **I admit the last part was extremely lame, but I was too lazy to think of a way to wrap it up properly._

_So anyway, I hope this chapter makes things a little clearer for everyone. Please sign up through reviewing! The deadline is 12th November, so you have a lot of time to perfect your piece and think of an awesome story!_

_The 'Oh No, My Road Roller!' story was really something I came up with on a whim. I liked the idea - I got it from the PV of It's My Road Roller - but I couldn't be bothered to write it. And I'm no good at humour stories._

_Everyone who participates in this will have a special mention in my profile. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. So it doesn't matter whether you win or not - your name and story will be displayed in my profile, so long as you participate. But the first place winner will be on my profile for MUCH LONGER than the rest. Also, I will advertise all their stories, not just their contest entry._

_Please register, write and have fun!_


	3. Road Roller

Contest name: Stress Relief.

Rating: Between K to T. Strictly no M rating.

Genre required: Supernatural

Deadline for submission: 12th November, 2359, following this site's timing. (It's my birthday on 12th November!)

Please register for the contest through a review! Thank you very much!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Why is no one signing up for this thing?'' solitaryloner grumbled. Len, who was tied to a chair, just glared at her and pouted.

''Because you're mean to me,'' he complained. ''See? I'm tied to a chair so I can't run away. This is abuse, I tell you. You can't just tie me to a chair simply because I didn't want to work today! You're breaking labour laws!''

''Whatever, Len,'' solitaryloner ignored the blonde boy, spinning around in her swivel chair. She did like swivel chairs. ''Anyway. Some more matters to clear up. Yes, you can submit as many stories as you'd like, so long as you keep to the five chapter limit.''

''Then wouldn't there be a lot to judge?'' Rin asked, eating yet another orange. She was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She, like solitaryloner, was completely ignoring Len's pleads for help.

''Yeah, there would. But...I want to read stories. Good stories. That's why I started up this contest to begin with. And so, that kind of means the more the merrier, I guess?'' solitaryloner slumped back into the chair. ''Rin-chan, I'm bored,'' she complained.

''No worries, I've got more entertainment,'' Rin didn't look up from eating her orange. ''And no, it's not going to be SeeU and SeeWoo again, so wipe that panicked look off your face.''

Solitaryloner exhaled in relief. The previous time, it had taken her half an hour and three new kittens in order to calm SeeU down. She greatly hoped that there wouldn't be something like that happening again. ''Who is it?''

At that moment, Tei Sukone and Kuroneko walked into the room. Len immediately blanched at the sight of them, then began squirming even more frantically. ''You're a monster, Rin!'' he yelled, trying to break free of the ropes which tied him to the chair.

Tei and Kuroneko turned at the sound of Len's voice, and instantly they began to squeal. ''Len-kun!'' they approached him, looking excited, and solitaryloner actually felt sorry for the poor kid. He shot them a look full of indignation.

Then, quickly, he somehow managed to make the chair hop, and off he went, hopping out of the door, Tei and Kuroneko chasing after him. Rin and solitaryloner exchanged a glance.

''How is it,'' solitaryloner mused, ''that your brother so amazingly manages to defy the laws of physics? Look at his hair. It's gravity-defying. And now, he's doing this without falling over. Don't you find this all strangely suspicious?''

Rin nodded, her eyes fixed on her half-eaten orange. ''And he worships bananas. There's definitely something wrong with him.'' Rin appeared to have conveniently forgotten all about her own obsession with oranges.

''Maybe...he's an alien like Miki!'' solitaryloner and Rin stared at each other, drawing in deep breaths of total, utter surprise. Then they both exhaled, laughing their heads off. ''Nah.''

Solitaryloner whirled around in her swivel chair, making Rin feel faintly dizzy. ''But all that aside, is there anything else to do, Rin-chan? I'm so bored, and we don't know where Len, Tei and Kuroneko are since we didn't chase them out of the room,'' she sighed, disappointed. ''We should have followed them to see the show!''

''You're the one who didn't want to move,'' Rin pointed out. ''But don't worry. We can go and crash Meiko, Haku and Lily's little gathering. Come on! It'll be fun,'' she slid off the desk, and reluctantly solitaryloner followed after the occasionally overenthusiastic blonde.

''What kind of meeting are they having?'' solitaryloner asked as she trailed after Rin. Rin shrugged, then turned to glance at her, placing a finger to her lips. There was a devious smile on her face, and solitaryloner shivered - she could tell that Rin was most definitely up to no good. Trouble was brewing.

''Let me go get the road roller first, then I'll tell you,'' she whispered, walking down the passageway out of the place. Solitaryloner followed, then as she stepped outside, she used her hand to block the sunlight - the sunlight which was glinting off a big yellow road roller. Rin was already at the controls, looking evil.

Hurriedly, solitaryloner climbed up onto the giant monster road roller, and slowly, the road roller drove into the building. Okay, not really drove into the building - more like tore down and flattened everything in its path.

Solitaryloner looked at the trail of destruction they were wreaking, and nervous she swallowed. ''Rin-chan? What are you going to do, exactly?'' she hoped they wouldn't get caught during this grand, amazing plan Rin had. Whatever was the plan Rin had.

''We're going to crash the Alcoholics Anonymous meeting the three of them are currently involved in! And then we can knock down the Caffeine Addicts Anonymous meeting next door! Which consists of only Dell and Kiyoteru, but whatever. It'll be fun!'' Rin's eyes gleamed with a maniacal light as she controlled the road roller with an expertise borne of many years at the road...wait a minute.

''Rin? Question. Do you actually have a license to be driving this thing?'' solitaryloner squeaked. Was she stuck in a giant, destruction causing road roller with a driver who had no license? Rin looked faintly unsettled, then she shrugged casually, shaking her head.

''I'm fourteen,'' Rin reminded her. ''But don't worry! I've driven this thing for...I can't remember how long I've had this baby for,'' Rin said fondly, patting the leather seat. ''But there's nothing to worry about! We're safe!''

''I'm worried that you're going to kill everyone in this building,'' solitaryloner said with a straight face. Rin sighed and rolled her blue eyes in disdain, slowly steering the monstrous vehicle into another room. The room was crushed - lucky thing that this building had only one storey. The roof had already disappeared, torn off by the road roller. There was rubble and plaster everywhere...

In short, the place looked like a war zone. ''I won't kill anyone,'' Rin insisted. ''Maybe I'll tear the whole house down - but it's not my house, so it doesn't matter. Whose house is this?''

''I'm not too sure either. I just...I don't know, it's just a house in the middle of nowhere,'' solitaryloner frowned. ''Wait. Why is there an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting in here?''

Rin shrugged, cocking her head. ''What I don't get is why they call it anonymous, when we already know who exactly is in that club thing,'' she muttered. ''It's so obvious.''

''Rin!'' There was a faint scream, and then Len was hopping alongside the road roller frantically, still bound to the chair. Tei and Kuroneko were some distance behind, and poor Len was getting tired. It was obvious. ''Save me! I'm your twin brother!''

''Hm...'' Rin and solitaryloner exchanged a glance. ''Should we?'' They stared at Len, then at Tei and Kuroneko, then back at Len. Len pouted at them, showing his puppy dog eyes.

''...Nah,'' they both decided, rolling off and leaving Len in the dust. Len sighed.

He was going to die, he just knew it.


	4. Further Clarifications

Solitaryloner was idling away in a new room, after Rin had destroyed the previous house with her road roller. Rin was in the room with her, but her twin brother Len was apparently nowhere to be found. Solitaryloner wondered where on earth the blonde shota could be.

''I am not a shota!'' Len yelled from...somewhere. Both solitaryloner and Rin blinked, wondering where the sound had come from, and there was an audible sigh. ''Up here!''

They both glanced up. ''Len? What are you doing on the ceiling?'' solitaryloner questioned. The blonde shota (''I am not a shota!'') was dangling from said ceiling, strapped into a harness kind of thing. Len rolled his blue eyes in disdain.

''I was knocked out by some falling rubble in the demolished house, and when I next woke up I was strapped into this thing. Um...can someone get me down from the ceiling now?''

''No, I think you make a very attractive chandelier,'' solitaryloner turned away from the spluttering blonde. ''Come on, Rin-chan. Let's go find Tei and tell her Len is in here -''

''No! Come back!'' Len panicked, flailing around in the harness. Rin, apparently having been struck by a uncharacteristic bout of pity for her twin, stared imploringly at the author with her big cerulean eyes, and solitaryloner twitched.

_It's the puppy dog eyes! You can't resist the puppy dog eyes...awwww, _went solitaryloner's thoughts. She stared at Len, then at Rin's pleading eyes, then back at Len. Finally she sighed in defeat at the combined cuteness of the Kagamine twins. _They're so adorable that...that they should be illegal!_

''Fine,'' solitaryloner sighed. ''Rin, let Len down.'' The blonde girl smiled and scampered off to her brother, and the author sighed once again.

''Anyway, the point of this chapter is to make even more clarifications. I received some PMs with questions for me, so I decided to post the answers here, in case anyone else doesn't know about this either.'' solitaryloner flipped another whiteboard around, where there were words scrawled on in the author's characteristically messed up handwriting.

The author was also feeling rather thankful that all this is being typed, and not written out, so no one was actually able to see how terrible the author's handwriting was. Unless you happen to be one of the author's real-life friends, and have actually seen her handwriting before. In which case you better stop reading right now.

''So anyway, since I'm too lazy to talk right now, please read everything you need to know off this whiteboard. I hope that it helps to resolve matters for some people!'' solitaryloner beamed, then went off to help Rin untangle her screaming brother from the harness. Len had somehow twisted himself into a seemingly impossible knot, and it looked rather painful.

''Just...read!'' Rin yelled at the weird lurkers who had appeared out of nowhere to gawk at her and Len, as she gestured at the whiteboard. ''And don't worry about Len! He'll be out of this thing soon - um, does anyone have scissors?''

There was some more screaming, mainly Len's incomprehensible gibberish, and then a sudden eerie silence. The whiteboard suddenly blocked the eyes of all the readers, and they had no choice but to focus on the words, rather than on Len's nonsensical little problem.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

1. Yes, it's okay to have UTAUs as your main pairing. It's open to any pairing, it doesn't matter. Actually, there doesn't even need to be a romantic pairing, since romance isn't the main point. The main theme here is supernatural. You can have UTAUs, or Vocaloids, or Pitchloids or whatever as your main pairing. But remember, for the main characters, no love triangles/harems allowed. Only one COUPLE.

2. It's okay to register multiple times and submit multiple entries. However, if you submit multiple entries, I will treat each and every one as separate entries with no link to each other. Let's take this as an example:

Oh No, My Road Roller! Part 2 (Title) by solitaryloner (Author) Number of reviews: 0

Summary: So the annoying twins, Len and Rin, have decided that they have no choice but to destroy their beloved road roller before it takes over the world. What they did not count on was the fact that Frankestein was extremely upset that they had removed its mommy. For solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest.

Rating: K/K+/T Language: English Genre: Supernatural and Humour Character(s): Len K. and Rin K. Number of words: 5k+ Number of chapters: 5 Update date: 11/12/12 Publish date: 11/12/12 Status: Complete

So, this is a continuation of the earlier story, Oh No, My Road Roller!, right? Well, even if you tell me that it's a continuation of the first story, I will not treat it as such. If there are several things which happened in the first story, you have to re-explain it in the second, or else I will act like an idiot and be all, what's going on?

So try to write your sequel/other stories in such a way that it could be read by itself, and that it's not dependent on any previous entries. Got that? Because I don't want people to make use of the multiple entries loophole to exceed the five chapter limit I set for the contest.

3. Some people have asked me, when it comes to judging, what am I looking out for? Well, one thing I'm definitely NOT looking out for is the pairing. So sorry, people who specifically decide to write a pairing which I like in the hopes I will be biased - no, it's not going to matter. For all I know, the winning entry might be LenXRin.

What matters the most is the story line, the plot, and how interesting it is. If your story is boring...well, let's just say that it won't have a good chance of winning, even if the pairing happens to be my OTP. Got that?

Following closely after the plot is grammar and spelling. Wide range of vocabulary will help too, of course. I'll go a little easier on you if I see that you haven't written any English stories before (aka your English isn't very good) but I won't overlook errors either. The entry which wins is the one with the best plot and with a good grasp of grammar, spelling and vocabulary. Make it a pleasurable read!

I'm sorry if I happen to sound a little bitchy here. But I'm kind of writing this while I'm PMS-ing, so...ahem. (Too much information.)

4. But whatever. The main thing is, write and have fun! I'm not forcing anyone to join this - you don't have to join if you don't want to. I want people to write because I like to see how you can challenge yourself to think up of a good story and plot. We need more supernatural stories around here, because I am a supernatural maniac. It's my fave genre.

So...please have fun when you're writing this! Don't feel like it's a chore, because writing should be a way for you to express your feelings and let all your thoughts out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was brushing himself down, the harness ripped to shreds on the ceiling. ''At least I'm out of the thing,'' he sighed in relief. He then took a look at the board. ''Hey, what's this? The road roller is going to be destroyed? Are you mad?''

Both Len and Rin shot solitaryloner a disbelieving look, and she held out her hands, helpless. ''Look, I'm not actually going to destroy your road roller, it's an example -''

''Attack!'' Len and Rin screeched, Rin waving a pair of scissors around madly. ''Save our road roller!'' they screamed, as the author swallowed and ran out of the door, the maniacal pair of twins chasing after her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Solitaryloner: **This isn't beta-read because I'm too lazy. I'm my own beta-reader, which is kind of lame, but whatever. I think I do a decent job as my own beta-reader._

_Anyway, today I don't feel quite like myself. Usually I don't really write so...bitchy. But then I don't really know what I was writing, I think that my alter ego came out today and kgfjkedmfjdmjsd -_

_**Solitaryloner's Alter Ego: **I'm here to take over the world. I am the bitch who wrote this chapter, and you will all suffer under me. GIVE ME CHOCOLATE. I'M PMS-ING. Die, scum._

_On a nicer note, yes, what I wrote earlier all holds. Especially the whole, I treat all multiple entries as separate and all that crap. And now, I shall go back to plotting world domination. Along with my legion of eighty cats._


	5. Closure

I'm too lazy to write in third person point of view. So this will all be in first person. Oh no, I've been getting really lazy recently.

If laziness was a terminal disease, I would have died like, a really long time ago. I think. This chapter won't be too long, since I'm lazy...like I mentioned just now. In fact, this chapter will be less than a thousand words long, probably.

Anyway, it's my birthday today. By tomorrow, there should be no more signing up or edits of your stories. I'll end this thing tomorrow because I know that most people aren't in the same time zone as me, so it's unfair to end it today. So by tomorrow, everything must be done, okay? Whatever. I don't really care.

Anyway, judging will take a long time. A really, really long time. I'm going on holiday. And I need to persuade my friend to judge with me, because I need someone objective to judge as well. I know myself. I'll try to hurry up with my judging a little, but then...well, I'll just try.

When I'm done, I'll update this story again. This time, I'll just name every single story which was submitted for the contest, and I'll mention my feelings and thoughts about that story...yeah, it's just a general review, in other words. So if you want to know what I really think of your contest piece, then there you go.

If I don't make any sense, I apologise. I've just...woken up...and I don't want to beta read this before I post it. So yeah. Sleepy.

For anyone who complains that this chapter is nothing like a story, I don't care. This whole story is illegal on this site anyway. I think I'll take this down after the contest is over.

So all in all, just remember to finish up by tomorrow, okay? Wow, there's less than 400 words here, cool. Have a nice day, people.


	6. Reviews

**Solitaryloner**: OMG I'M SUCH A SLOB. Actually my exams were over since a long time ago but I never really bothered to…um, judge. I kind of lumped it all on Kanamine97 actually. And she kept reminding me to…well, yeah. Do something. Bleh. I feel kind of guilty now. _Um, actually she did most of the reviews and stuff too. I'll just add on my comments in bold. And I don't think my fellow judge is mean at all, actually. I'm worse._

**Kanamine97****: ** Yeah. A collaboration judging between me and solitaryloner for her "Stress Relief" .This is the result for the contest. Sorry for the long wait. Solitaryloner has been busy with her exams (when she had it) and I, in the other hand, was reading it when I'm in my reading mood. But I have read it all, and currently have to re-read all over again... I'm just sly... I should be revising by now, as I'm having exams from today onward till June,.

I'm sorry that it has taken 5 months to be published. Everything was done about 2 months after (that was when solitaryloner and I were free of exams) But then, something happened to her (I guess) and.. she contacted me recently and here we are to edit our comments again!

We'll post the winners on the next chapter. That way it's much better. And also, I've discussed with solitaryloner about the prizes and the winners could have a drawings from me including stories from SL herself.

**Note to all participants:**

I'm not British. So my English is not perfect. Just your normal, Average Joe halvsie. I can't really judge in Japanese. Or any other languages that I know of. So be considerate and be respectful with my judgements.

Apologies if I sound so blunt and mean in the result. I'm just a very direct person … (I'll make it as "we". But I think solitaryloner is more… of an amicable person than I am.)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Siren Song** by **delcatty546**

I feel so sorry for Meiko…. A nice, good long chapter. Although it's just a one shot, I still love it!. Great start for the judging!. I usually don't like Meiko, but your story made me like her. You captured my interest straight away and got me addicted to your story to the fact that I didn't even stop reading till the end. I don't think there's any typos at all in the story.. Which I can be a freak about as I'm like.. OCD with typos. But the only thing I don't like is all of the men dying. I mean, Len, Kiyoteru and Kaito died. (Idon'tmindKiyoterusinceIdon'treallylikehimmuch). I think you should make a sequel of this story and make Meiko a siren. I'm sure other people will agree with me. It's a great story after all!

**Yeah, it's good. I just don't like that all the men ended up dying. But that's me. Story-wise, it's good, real****ly good. Doesn't appeal to me as it isn't really my type of story…but objectively, there's nothing wrong with it. Keep up the good work!**

**Translators for the Ghosts by ****Ten-Faced**

Gee.. I wish I could write like you. I'd probably ace my English and probably pass with flying colours. I don't really know what to say for this story.. It doesn't appeal to me much. But I DID try reading it. It's OK. I think you might want to rely on solitaryloner for this one. My critique is pretty much useless on this one. ^^" .

**I really wish that you had found some way to make Tom linger in the human world. Because that would have made for some excellent plot twists. I was really expecting IA to go through some kind of horrifying experience. Without SeeWoo by her side. But, happ****y endings are good too, I guess.**

**Dream Meltic Halloween by ****Ten- Faced**

Ten-Faced other entry., I actually preferred this story over your 1st entry. I like this story. The plot, the characters, etc. I personally find this story perfect. But at the same time, I also agree with solitaryloner on this one too. A little hint of gore and it might improve the story(?). But I don't mind it as it is now. I also think you should make a sequel to this and include Luka in the crew.

**You already know what I feel abou****t this story…honestly, I wish there was more gore. I like the teenage tone this story has, it makes it seem natural. The only thing it lacks is enough description when the people there were torn apart. Though, since this isn't under Horror or the like…I gu****ess I can't really say anything about that. Just a heads-up, though.**

**Pain by ****Ten-Faced**

Another entry.? You must want a guaranteed win Ten-Faced-san. XD . Drifting away from that, this entry is great! ; n ; But why Luka must die..? –currentlycryinginheremocorner- . I had to re-read the entry to remind myself of the story. ^^" . _(So in the end.. Luka wasn't revived..?)_

You're very descriptive throughout the story, which some _*cough*_ most people _*cough*_ on Fan Fiction can't do. The only thing that bothers me is the structure of the story. (My sister was bugging me with this too, but I have to agree with her) It's a one line structure, not a paragraph. Sure, it's OK. But I lost tracks during the story and I have to re-trace where I was. (Which takes a few minutes and my eyes huuurts. )

Again, I have to agree with solitaryloner. Something seems missing and I don't even know what it is. I'm only an amateur compared to you and solitaryloner.

**Gakupo the vampire. And Luka died. Cool. Story i****sn't truly my type either…it's good, but there seems to be something missing. I don't really know what it is either. Perhaps…I don't know. But I think that if there hadn't been a five chapter limit, this would have been an excellent story. I guess it's jus****t that the story seems incomplete, you know?**

**Vampire's Deal by ****Queentha-chan**

What to say what to say.. It took me a few good minutes to get me to get fond of it.. It's still understandable. I like how you use gender bend characters that are not often used for stories. Or maybe they ARE used a lot, and it's just me that's not watching out for it. Other than that, The story is OK, it could be better if you make it more interesting and make the relationship to be more normal like. Because on most, if not all of RinxLen fanfics, I find Len and Rin's relationship to be rushed. You could use **AEQUORIN **'s story "**The Start of Something Sinister**"as a reference. I mean, you don't have to make a carbon copy of the story, but s/he seems to share a same view as me with that.

And it's similar to Lenka and Rinto's relationship. It's quite confusing to understand. I mean, rather than the story supposed to flow in days or whatever it's supposedly to be, It just seems that the story flows in a matter of seconds, if not, minutes. The only advice I could give to you is just take your time. No one's gonna bite. Right?

**It's really rushed. I mean, suddenly Len and Rin are childhood friends and they made a promise that they would love each other and whatnot…I think you should have ****taken their relationship more slowly. After all, there's a limit of five chapters. You could have easily devoted one full chapter to Len and Rin, because it's really too rushed. As for Rinto and Lenka…I don't know, their relationship is rushed too. I mean,**** Lenka is a vampire because Rinto bit her…and then suddenly Rinto said he was looking for someone like Lenka…and then there's Piko and Kaito and everything and suddenly Lenka and Rinto get married. So. The problem here is how rushed it is, sweetie. It woul****d have been better at a slower pace, since your concept isn't that bad.**

**Lavender by ****DelusionaLiar**

The story plot turned out to be OK though. But somehow, the prologue reminds me of "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka".. or maybe that's just me. Your entry doesn't really appeal me. I'm sorry. I mean.. Fallen angels are stuff are kind of my thing.. But Defoko was it..? Or Piko? Was too childish or something like that. I'm no good. If the story was still up, I'd give an updated comment about it, but since you've deleted the story.. I'm just judging by memory.

**I was looking for this entry to reread it, but for some reason I couldn't find it.**

**Therefore I have no comments on this story since I couldn't find it…I'm not lazy okay I just couldn't find it it's not my fault…****-coughcoughcough-**

**A Stone of Dreams by ****DelusionaLiar**

Lol. I just noticed the chapter titles… XD "In the end Len dies". Spoilermuch. Read solitaryloner's opinion of it since she stole what I was gonna say. XD

**Haha I loved this. It was hilarious. I didn****'t miss the chapter titles either. 'In the end, Len dies.' Oh, that's funny, man, that's funny. Okay, typically, I'm against Len dying because he dies too much, but it really fitted your story, so…one comment is that it would have been better if you descri****bed a little. Because I got the gist of your story, but if you went more in-depth in to Len's past, thoughts and such, your story would be perfect. Good job, I liked this one a lot!**

**Doll by ****Alice De Blois**

First thing I thought whilst reading this story. Yandere Len (Yanderenka XD). And poor him. I'm against Len having a bad ending because he have too many of those. (I think anyway). And I feel sorry for him. Child abused.

Solitaryloner's right. I'm a bit confused with the relationship between Miku and him. Maybe when you mentioned about her losing her "brother" was it..? You could add a little flashback. I think it might make the story better.

Err.. I think that's all I'm gonna say. I have no idea what to say next.

**Wow. Okay. That's true yandere Len. And what with him killing all those girls and everything…what I find strange is how he fell in love with Miku so quickly, if he loved his doll so much. I mean, since he loved his doll, then why did he love Miku, in the end? I understand that his doll ran away from him, but…ah. Well, I guess that's why, maybe? Poor kid, though. I really didn't like his parents in here, they seemed very…well, they're just not good parents.**

**Fairy's Deal » by ****authorgal282 **

Here goes then, I'll do it out of memory. And a slight re-read.

I love the story. I'd love the request a sequel. It'd be lovely. One or two spelling mistakes, but I'll let it pass for now. Pfft. Marriage..? That's a hefty price to pay for the punishment… But yeah. I'm not a big MikuxLen fan, although I DO support them. So, If I were you, I'd focus on solitaryloner's opinion of it. But overall, well done! For me, you're descriptive throughout the story, not much, but good enough to make the story great. And it's good that the relationship is not rushed. I find TONS of stories that have the relationship rushed. And it's quite.. Irritating.

**Well, I do love a good LenKu. But that's beside the point…okay, in this case I was more focused on the romance part, rather than on the supernatural aspect of Len being a fairy. Plot-wise, it was very good, but I have to say that there isn't much of a supernatural twist to this, you know? In fact, I would place this as more under…fantasy, rather than Supernatural. Fairies tend to be more under the fantasy genre. If I took things another way…I suppose it can be supernatural. I like how their relationship developed, and I liked that in the end, he loved her enough to return her to her family. But in the end, this seems more romance than supernatural-centric, so keep that in mind. Overall, this was good and well-written, keep up the good work!**

**Vampire's Vow by ****Jello-is-awesome**

What to say what to say. I'll judge my memory…

Well, for a start, I like how you use characters that are not often used in fictions. Like Miki and Piko. I mean, I don't see much fan fictions of them... Or maybe they ARE used a lot, and it's just me that's not watching out for it. Other than that, the story is adequate… There's only romance.. If there's something else.. like action or something, it could be better. It could also be better if you make the relationship to be in a normal pace.

How did Piko approach Miki. again? All I know is that the story said that Miki heard a shout or so. Also, revealing your secret on a first date is a bit.. Straight forward isn't it..? But as a first Vocaloid fan fiction, I guess it's okay. For me, this story isn't supernatural enough, I don't mind.. I guess..?

Final point from me is that the story is rushed. I mean, the story is supposedly to flow in day(s) then a time skip, but, It seems that the story flows in a matter of seconds, if not, minutes. The only advice I could give to you is again, take your time.

**I'm judging by memory too. So it might be a little fuzzy since this entry was submitted a really long time ago ugh…okay, essentially I agree with Kanamine97 about the whole rushed thing. It's like, at first Miki and the other vampires couldn't stand men and stuff, then suddenly they're all together. If Miki and the other vampire women didn't like men so much, then why was Miki willing to go out with a man to begin with? Especially Meiko, when she appeared to be the most vocal against men, even she ended up with someone in the end…it's a bit rushed. I would like this better if you had inserted a brief flashback for every single one of the vampires and men, and not just for Piko and Miki. Things would make better sense that way, and the story would flow better too.**

**Longing for the Lost by ****Ventiwings**

Well, I'll start by saying well done for trying your best. Your entry doesn't really appeal me. I'm sorry. I'm no good. I guess the story is supernatural. A bit.. But It's not supernatural enough for me.. If you made the story more interesting, I think I might be interested. I guess I'll just comment on the end.. It may just been me, I'm quite confused of the ending. Well, if you release the rest of the chapters, it might be clearer. But it seems that you haven't finished the entry.. So.. I can't really judge it fully.

**Well, this story is obviously not finished, so I don't really know what to say about it. I like the blend of supernatural, comedy and romance here, and it would've appealed to me a lot more if you had finished it.**

**Gardenia by ****yiseunggi**

I think this is a cute story. I haven't seen a Matsudappoiyo fan fiction ever before, so yours is the first fiction of his that I've seen.

Well, onto the proper judging. ._. I have no idea what to say. The words in my head are stripped off. Probably because I'm judging this when I'll ill. –shotself- .

So, yeah. I agree with solitaryloner. The relationship seems to be what you expect of brother – sister or best friends than romance. Which is a slight let down. But just a head up. I like your writing style. おつかれさま.

**I agree with Kanamine97, but unfortunately, this story doesn't really stand out very much to me. You are a good writer, and I admire your writing style, but the story itself doesn't have too fascinating a plot and it wasn't enough to really, really capture my attention. I think the slowly developing relationship and understanding that Wandu and Matsudappoiyo have – it felt way more like a brother-sister/good friends relationship than romantic one to me – was very sweet, and it was adorable. I like the family-ish dynamic they have going on there, so kudos to you for that. And Ron the vegetarian (he drinks animal blood right?) vampire…haha, that was just funny to me, for some reason. If Ron was really a vampire, I could so imagine him refusing to drink human blood. I guess it's his love of meat paus…wait that makes no sense.**

**Dream****s: BehindtheScenes by ****QTPie430**

This story is rather confusing. The scene takes place too quickly for me to absorb the plot. I don't know whether it's due to me being ill or what not, but I have no idea on what it's about, all I gathered was Dream Master or something like that. But the only tip I could give you is to make this story understandable and.. finish the story.

**Is this story incomplete? Anyway, it's kind of confusing since the whole thing takes place really quickly. I understood who the three people are, and they're important because they're needed for dreamers and stuff, being the Dream Masters…but I don't really understand what their specific jobs are or how they ended up as Dream Masters. It would be better if you had completed the story, I guess. It's confusing because it isn't finished.**

**Forced Shutdown by ****I My Me Mine**

So. I have no idea on what I just skim read on. I'm sorry. My brain refuses to co-operate with me. So.. Why and how did they get to the alternate dimension? And how did Oliver meet IA again..? The plot for me wasn't interesting .That's just me. And it IS confusing on how they got there. Is it caused by a programme or something of that sort.. or what..? I mean. IF they did met like face to face, it'd be impossible. Well. Not really impossible, but not likely I guess.. blegh. My judging doesn't make sense whatsoever. Jldsf.

**Okay, so I like the IA and Oliver dynamic they have going on. IA's care for Oliver is pretty adorable, but I really wonder what Oliver was doing, stuck in that alternate reality…he seemed to be enjoying it, so why was it a bad thing? As for how they all got stuck in that alternate reality to begin with, especially since IA and Oliver weren't in the same area…was it some kind of twisted experiment, or did IA or Oliver make some kind of bet or something? This situation itself leads to a whole lot of questions, but since this is only a one shot…ah well.**

**Falling or Rising by ****HanakoAnimeaddict**

Well, I pretty much deduced that this story isn't finished. And. It doesn't appeal much to me. So. I'll just pass the judging baton to solitaryloner.

**This story is cute! I wish you completed it though. I was stuck at the third chapter with that last line Len said, the one where he's all "That's what they all say before they die." And I was wondering if he said that from personal experience. I didn't actually see much LenGumi here so I got a bit confused when Kaito said Gumi was Len's girlfriend, and Len didn't actually say anything to deny that and neither did Gumi? So unless Gumi was just an airhead and Len really likes her, but didn't admit it openly…yeah, their relationship confused me a little? But I enjoyed the banter between Len and Gumi in the first chapter; it was really cute and witty.**

**The Demon and the Angel by ****Shadow ****Fox777**

This story's plot per se is OK. The only problem I have is that there's no romance hint to it all all, even though it's categorized as "Romance". Ah and also. Miku must have a super awesome detecting skill power or something. I mean, she quickly deduced that Luo is interested in Poiyo just because their eyes intertwined al each other.. Other than that, there's not a lot of focus on the Supernatural criteria. And finally, I don't get on how Luo get worked up easily and stuff. So my judging is pretty much similar to solitaryloner's

**Okay…so this one didn't really seem to focus very much on the supernatural element, that's what I can say. It was just a demon and an angel, and then Luo Tianyi was essentially working herself up and being all 'OMG HE'S A DEMON THAT'S BAD WHAT SHOULD I DO' and in the end Matsudappoiyo, the big scary demon…JUST DOESN'T CARE ABOUT HER…I found that so hilarious, for some reason. It was like they were enacting a poorly-scripted comedy. It would have been better if you focused more on their relationship, at least. It's under romance but I don't really see any hints of romance between Luo Tianyi and Matsudappoiyo.**

**The Beast by ****Forever Lazy **

LenxMiku?. Solitaryloner is a pro at this pairing. Go and focus on her judgement.

My only judgement is this is a cute story. Well Done!

**It's not complete? It's a sweet story, but it's not complete…I can't really say much in terms of plot and character development. Len seems to be your typical curious boy who falls for what he cannot have. Miku appears to be different from the typical portrayal of the Beast, though. Most people write that the Beast is really cold and distant, but Miku appears friendlier than most I've read, so that's quite different.**

**The Yokai Matsuri by ****misakomae96**

Nggh. I'm sooorry. This story doesn't appeal to me much.

Is it not complete? Ah. Ok. Whatever. I'll judge by the current chapters that are available. So. A few typos. The only thing that bugs me is how you refer Rui and Rei as _Kagane _twins. Please. It's _Kagene_twins. Ah. But I like how you involve Kagene twins and Kagamine twins in a story. Good idea.

**It's not complete. It was interesting, but it's not finished. I can't really say I see much of a solid plot, so far it appears to consist of the kitsunes going to the festival and suddenly they run into the Hatsunes. And we have no idea what roles the Hatsunes play, other than the fact they are humans. The next day they want to go to the festival again and suddenly there are mentions of yokai and such…yeah, I'm just wondering where the plot is heading here. Maybe if you had completed the story, it would be better, yeah?**

**Enclosure by ****Naty17**

Yea. I like this story too. I like on how you set the scene or stuff. I don't think she really minds if there's a RinxLen in it. There's not much, but meh. It's okay. The story is easy to understand, which is good thing. (sinceI'millandstuff –lesob-) . So. Go and update. Don't leave Kaito and Miku stuck in that house. It's a good story. Don't leave your followers waiting kay? Kay.

**I like this story. It's just missing something, you know? I mean, in the end, Kaito and Miku are still stuck in that house, and Rin is a necromancer and Len is still trying to get them out of the house. Oh, and he'll probably have to destroy the house at this rate gosh. But why. Why are they still stuck in that house. Like…poor Kaito and Miku? I don't even know what to say lol. But it was a really good story, I just…why didn't you finish it…**

**A Changing Heart by ****Antonx9**

For a starter, yes I do agree about it not being finished. It's a good story. But since solitaryloner is the MikuxLen fangirl, better focus on her judging. I mean sure, you can read mine and consider mine too, but focus on her's more. She read more LenxMiku than me.

So, I suggest you update the story. Yes, the updated chapter will not be counted/judged/void. Whatever, but at the very least, your readers will be happy. Although I'm not really a big fan of LenxMiku, this is a decent story, which will be quite tricky to find in FanFiction. Overall, Well Done!

With my current status, I think the relationship isn't rushed. So. –pats your back- Good Job!

**Well, there's the issue about it being incomplete. You can finish your story, I don't mind, it's just that for the judging the other chapter will be considered void. So far, it seems good, what with Len being a demon and Miku being an angel and stuff. And Miku being related to her crush, somehow. It's just the matter of it being incomplete. Plot-wise, it was good.**

Oh. Ha ha ha ha.. I forgot. Yeah. I like the plot. I agree with solitaryloner here too. You said that Mikuo was her crush didn't you? But.. you also stated on how she's related to her. Her cousin was it? Won't it be incest? Even thought if it is, I don't mind. But.. if he's unrelated to her, that might be better.

**Vampire Saviour by ****Jello-is-awesome**

Again, I'll probably say the same thing as I did on your other entry, "Vampire Vow" 

My review of it would be the same as the one of "Vampire's Vow".

**Eh I agree with all the stuff she said. I mean my ****review for this wouldn't be too different from how I reviewed Vampire Vow so I would prefer not to repeat all that.**


End file.
